


Fragile Goods [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Emotional Porn, Fluff, Gangbang, Kissing, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex-Indifferent Asexual Character, Smut, Tender Sex, it's just soft reassurance smut essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Handle your Handler with care.Or: the LOLOMG show Oscar Wilde how much they do care about him.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)/Zolf Smith/Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Cel Sidebottom/Azu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fragile Goods [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fragile Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308236) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



> The sound quality isn't what I hoped for, but I recorded this at something past 2am, in bed, bc I wanted to put my insomnia to good use and turning the laptop back on would have been counter-intuitive (also, i think the last fall finally affected my phone's mic :( )

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/fragile%20goods.mp3) | **Size:** 3.03MB | **Duration:** 4:07min

  
---|---


End file.
